The Lord and his Lady
by Apex113
Summary: Anastasia Potter had never been a good little girl. She had learned the hard way that the bad guys always won. And so, she gave up trying to be the good little girl, she knew she never could be. Full summary and explanations inside. No Slash. Female, Dark, Evil and Sadistic Harry. Anastasia Potter/Lady Nyx(FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./ Lord Voldemort. ABANDONED. WAY TOO CLICHÉ. SORRY
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 - Part 1

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Actual rating T, but rated M for safety.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

_'Thoughts'_

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Anastasia Persephone Potter had never been a good little girl. She had learned the hard way that the good guys only won in books and movies where the hero or heroine _miraculously _saved the day either by escaping when a careless guard left the cell door wide open or fell asleep, or most of the time, by firing some very large guns.

In reality, it was the bad guys who won most of the time.

She had made up her mind from the day she learned this that she would _not _be a good little girl. She may not become evil, but she certainly wouldn't be _good. _For if there was one thing besides her relatives that she hated, it was losing.

And so, because the bad guys always won, she gave up trying to be the good little girl she knew she never could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Part 1: Second Year<strong>

The shimmering form of part of one Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul, waited hidden in the shadows beneath the face of his ancestor; Salazar Slytherin, watching in detached curiosity as the Potter girl stumbled her way into the chamber. He watched bemusedly as she approached the prone form of the Weasley girl, her wand held firmly in front of her, her eyes scanning the chamber cautiously. A _cautious _Griffindor? Where was the rashness? Any other Griffindor would have chucked their wand away and run towards the bitch, screaming the girl's name and asking her to wake up instead of trying a simple, fucking _Enervate! _But not this one. Surprising, and unexpected. His plans were useless now. He had been arrogant and not thought of a back-up plan.

He silently cursed himself for underestimating her.

He saw her eyes fix onto him and her wand came around swiftly, aiming right between his eyes. He was secretly impressed. He walked out calmly with his hands raised, curiously examining the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, even at twelve, he could see. She was surprisingly matured and developed for her age, although the school robes, hid that to some extent, but not from his unusually sharp and keen eyes. Her hair was a deep, midnight black that framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green and she had perfectly formed eyebrows and long eyelashes. She had high, curved cheekbones and her lips were full and pouty. She looked like a goddess.

"Finished checking me out?", she asked him drily, and he flushed; _flushed _slightly in embarrassment. Her voice was bell-like and chiming and he found himself mesmerized. He _wanted _to hear more.

He mentally slapped himself. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she had Veela blood inside her.

She was waiting for a reply, tapping her foot impatiently, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He noticed that the wand never moved from his face. He tried to flatter his way out of it. It had worked well enough before.

"Just started actually", he said giving her a roguish smirk, that had melted and broken many hearts. She rolled her eyes. "You really need better pick-up lines teen-Voldy"

He started, but other than a slight raising of his eyebrows and widening of his eyes, he didn't give any outward impression that her words had shocked him. "You are smart", he mused. "How did you know?".

She smirked. "Your name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram. It took me all of ten minutes to work out", she bragged, before becoming serious again.

"So...any reason you need that annoying little brat?", she asked motioning to the Weasley. He looked at her surprised. "Where's your Griffindor-ish concern for all things Light and Dumbledore?"

She snorted. "It died the day he left me to be raised by the worst sort of muggles". Tom's eyes sharpened as he looked at her. "The Girl-Who-Lived raised by muggles?", he asked incredulously. "Come on! Dumbles _had _to know I wasn't dead. The Hogwarts wards would have told him otherwise. Doesn't he see the need for you to be trained?".

Anastasia snorted. "So eager to die Riddle?".

"Don't call me that!", he snapped irritatedly. She rolled her eyes. "So touchy. And to answer your question, he felt the need to ensure that I got to enjoy a _proper_ childhood'.

"Let me guess, that didn't work out?".

"Ya think?", she asked him sarcastically. "I slept in a fucking cupboard for Merlin's sake! I was used as a house elf!", she exclaimed. "I was beaten! I didn't know what I was until I got my letter! I was told that I was a freak! I thought my parents died in a fucking car crash! How in the name of Merlin's saggy left nipple is that a normal childhood?".

Tom opened his mouth, but she screamed at him. "It was a rhetorical question! And he _knew! _He fucking _knew! _He told me, and I quote; _'When I left you that day on Halloween at Number 4, Privet Drive, I knew that I would be condemning you to ten, long and difficult years'. _He _knew _they hated magic! And he still left me!", she sobbed sinking to her knees. "He fucking left me", she cried bitterly, her sobs echoing around in the silence of the chamber.

Tom looked uneasy. He could communicate with the other horcruxes and his real self, and so he knew that he had dreamt of this moment for the last twelve years; his mortal enemy sobbing and broken at his feet. But now, he found himself unable to do anything, even though he could have lunged across the gap separating them, and twisted the wand out of her loose grasp. Their childhoods were so similar, yet different. She was bullied, and he was too. But he soon became the one doing the bullying. As a girl, she was already at a disadvantage, and with her muggle relatives watching her every move, she didn't have that chance. Their vocabulary too was surprisingly similar.

"Did-", he cleared his throat awkwardly, unable to believe that hewas asking her this. "Did your uncle, you know, _touch _you?".

She froze and looked up at him, shocked and angry. "NO! He didn't! And why the fuck do you care? He wouldn't dare!", she hesitated. "Would he?", she asked, more to herself than to him.

He shrugged. "I don't know Potter, and honestly I don't care. I don't even know why I asked. Forget about it. Let things go back to how they were before. you know; me trying to kill you, you trying to kill me"

"Dumbledore trying to kill both of us", she said without thinking. Then she paled as both of them glanced at each other. "That's what he wants isn't it?", she asked him. "I weaken you, you kill me, Dumbledore kills you, and he becomes even more famous for achieving what no-one has before: defeating _two _Dark Lords. He'll be on par with Merlin!". Tom cursed. "That sneaky, manipulative old fart", he muttered, before he looked at her appraisingly. "Looks like you aren't all that dense Potter. I could use your brains. You would be a valuable asset to me". He held out his hand. "What do you say?".

She stood up, her wand once again pointing at him. "On three conditions. One, I will not be _used _or be an _asset _for anybody. Two, you won't betray, and/or kill me, nor have anyone else do that. Three, I won't be a death Eater. You will have no right to command me. Instead, I shall be an _ally_. We shall swear an unbreakable oath to each other on these terms, right here, and right now".

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You presume much", he said.

"And you expect too little", she shot back. "What's your point?'.

A smirk graced his lips. "Very well Potter. I agree to your terms. We do not have a binder here, but that is of no matter. We simply need a witness. We already have that", he smirked, turning his back to her and facing the statue of Slytherin. "After all, the witness merely needs to be intelligent. No _human"_. He glanced back at her. "Oh, and by the way, you might want to close your eyes".

"Wait-", she started, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a little teaser for my next story. Don't expect it for some months as I'll be typing the whole thing out before posting, to ensure fast updates. I might, <em>might <em>do once in a month chapter updates though. Expect no posts for the months of February, March and April.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Actual rating T, but rated M for safety.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

_'Thoughts'_

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"Very well Potter. I agree to your terms. We do not have a binder here, but that is of no matter. We simply need a witness. We already have that", he smirked, turning his back to her and facing the statue of Slytherin. "After all, the witness merely needs to be intelligent. Not human". He glanced back at her. "Oh, and by the way, you might want to close your eyes"._

_"Wait-", she started, but it was too late._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Part 2: Second Year<strong>

**~Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four~**

Anastasia watched in part awe, and part apprehension, as Slytherin's mouth opened and she could hear the hissing and slithering sounds of something big, inside of it. The Basilisk.

She shut her eyes, as she heard its body hit the floor of the chamber with a thud, shaking the floor and some dust loose from the ceiling. She heard the Basilisk slithering towards her, and she had begun to back away slowly, when she heard Tom's voice, hissing at the huge snake to leave her alone, and to not harm her. It hissed in disappointment but thankfully, appeared to obey. At any rate, she couldn't hear any sound from the Basilisk.

**~Open your eyes~** said Tom casually to Anastasia. **~Are you insane?~ **hissed back Anastasia, completely unaware that they were speaking in Parseltongue. The Basilisk in turn hissed in shock. **~Another speaker. What is your name?~**

**~Anastasia Potter~ **hissed back the Girl-Who-Lived, hesitantly.

**~She is to be obeyed~ **warned Tom. **~Like you obey me~**

**~Agreed. I, and all snakes like and unlike me, are bound to obey all speakers of our noble tongue. Open your eyes young speaker, for my eyes will not harm you~**

Anastasia opened her eyes hesitantly looking at Tom first. He was smirking at her. **~Relax. It's something that Parselmouths don't ****advertise, but all of us are immune to harm or injury from snakes, magical, mundane, or even conjured~ **he said the last part blandly and casually, due to which she almost missed its significance. Almost.

**~So, I'm immune to snake venom and the Basilisk death glare?~** the incredulity and the disbelief in her voice was considerable.**  
><strong>

**~If you don't believe me, see for yourself~ **said Tom, smirking at the pun. Oh how he loved puns.

Anastasia hesitated, before screwing up her Gryffindor courage, and pushing away her Slytherin instincts that were telling her to get the fuck out of here, as fast as her legs could carry her, and turned towards the Basilisk and looked it square in its big, bulbous yellow eyes. Nothing happened, other than an awed smile slipped onto her face. **~You're beautiful~ **she breathed.

The Basilisk hissed. **~I know~ **it said proudly, looking at Tom rather amusedly. Tom groaned. **~Will you knock that off! It was the first time I had ever seen a magical snake up close and personal. And you're seventy feet long! To be fair, I didn't even know what the 'monster of Slytherin' was!~**

The Basilisk hissed in what seemed to be amusement. **~That was no reason to run away screaming your head off**

Anastasia laughed loudly. "The great Lord Voldemort, screams his head off and flees with his ego between his legs, when faced with his ancestor Salazar Slytherin's familiar", she laughed. "I can see the headlines now. Rita Skeeter would have a field day on that one".

Tom scowled. **~Shut up~**

**~Whatever~ **said Anastasia waving her hand dismissively, before she turned back to the Basilisk. **~I thought you in particular only had to obey the heir of Slytherin?~** she questioned curiously.

Tom smirked, although she didn't see that. She was too busy admiring the Basilisk. He reverted back to English. "What Slytherin did not count on was inbreeding, and as such there are a lot of mini-Slytherins running around. However, the 'Parselmouth' gene is active only in you and me, and hence we are regarded as the heirs of Slytherin. If very witch or wizard could speak Parseltongue, then snakes would have no choice but to obey every witch and wizard in the world. Obviously, that would mean a lot of chaos, but that's not important. In a nutshell, snakes are honor-bound, and usually magic-bound to obey all Parselmouths. Understand now?", the 'dumbass' was implied in his taunting, I-am-holier-than-thou tone, which Anastasia absolutely despised, although she kept her mouth shut. For now.

"Yes", she said, giving no outward impression of her annoyance. "Now, about that oath...", she trailed off delicately. Tom sighed in annoyance and exasperation and got down on one knee in front of her, smirking slightly at her slight blush. She did the same, and Tom covered her petite and smooth left hand, in his slightly rougher, and larger ones (although less corporeal), while she held her wand in her right, pointing at their intertwined hands. She knew Parseltongue would ensure a totally unbreakable oath, meaning that even if they were willing to give their life to spread the secret, they wouldn't be able to.

**~Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin swear an oath of absolute loyalty to your ally Heir Anastasia Persephone Potter, scion of House Potter?~**

**~I do.~ **A thin rope of flame, extended from the tip of her wand, and wrapped around both their hands.

**~Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin, swear an oath of absolute protection to your ally Heir Anastasia Persephone Potter, scion of House Potter?**

Tom hesitated slightly this time, before replying.** ~I do.~ **Another rope of flame, thicker than the last, wrapped around their hands, overlapping the one already there.

**~**Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin, swear an oath of absolute equality to your ally Heir Anastasia persephone Potter, scion of House Potter?~****

****~I do.~**** A thick rope of flame, blinding to look at directly, wrapped around their hands, like the two previous. All three of the ropes, glowed purple before fading into wisps of energy and magic, that dissipated in every direction. Although, they did not hear it, thunder rumbled directly above Hogwarts Castle, sealing the oath.

They did the same thing, except this time Tom used her wand to ensure that she was loyal to him too. Once that was done;

"Now what?", asked Anastasia.

"The old coot would know at once, more or less, what has happened if you returned with Weasley's dead body. It appears that I have no choice but to return to the diary and allow you to miraculously escape and bring the dear Miss Weasley back alive". The irritation and annoyance in his voice was unmistakeable.

"I'll write to you and keep you company", she promised, _Geminio_-ing the diary. "Merlin knows both of us need it"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I said <em>expect <em>no updates. I didn't say there wouldn't be :3 This one is short I know. Still, better than nothing.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 1

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Rated M for safety and for possible future lemons depending on the outcome of the poll.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"I'll write to you and keep you company", she promised, Geminio-ing the Diary. "Merlin knows both of us need it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Part 1: End of Fourth Year &amp; Torture<strong>

**_Present Time: Little Whinging, Surrey_**

Peter Pettigrew apparated directly into Number Four, Privet Drive. He took a moment to look around the house, which was impeccably clean. He snorted remembering when he had met Lily's neat-freak sister. _Petunia._

This horrendously tidy house was where Anastasia Persephone Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, soon turning fifteen, stayed at during her summer vacations. Her relatives were out (courtesy of a compulsion charm), and Anastasia was upstairs in her bedroom. He was here on a mission given to him by his Lord and when he brought back the Girl-Who-Lived, his Lord would reward him beyond measure.

He moved up the stairs cautiously, his wand held out in front of him. From what his Master had told him was that her room was the third on the right. Pettigrew had not questioned him about the source of his information. That would be an extremely painful suicide.

He unlocked the door with an _Alohomora! _and opened it softly. The room was untidy, in stark contrast to the rest of the house. The girl looked like she was sleeping, but as a precaution, he sent a stunner at her, and immediately dismissed her as a threat once it hit. He moved forwards and ripped the blankets off of her, only to pause.

Anastasia Potter had a good body, and it brought back memories of Lily. She had a good teenage C-cup, and an hourglass figure. Her smooth midnight black hair was spread out like a halo around her head. Her eyelids were closed, hiding her _Avada Kedavra _green coloured eyes, which he knew were the same colour as Lily's but the same shape as James'. She was currently wearing only a loose, black nightie that reached just below her knees. His pants tightened in desire below his robes, but he digressed. There were no doubt monitoring charms for precisely this sort of thing on her, cast without doubt by Dumbledore. (There weren't, but he didn't know that). He paused when he saw the headlines for the day's Daily Prophet edition lying slightly crumpled on the floor-"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SAYS YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS! RESPONSIBLE FOR CEDRIC DIGGORY'S DEATH! MINISTER REFUTES ALLEGATIONS! REMOVES HIM AS CHIEF WARLOCK!"_  
><em>

He grinned. No wonder his Master was in such a good mood that morning. Then, he spied her wand lying innocently on her worn out bedside table and pocketed it before he apparated with her back to Riddle Manor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time: Slytherin Manor<strong>_

Peter kneeled in front of his Lord. His Master was sitting in a pure mid-night black throne and absently twirling his wand between his fingers. There were smaller 'thrones' placed in a 'U-shape' around Voldemort's that were currently empty. The trusted Death Eaters who weren't at the Ministry having infiltrated its various levels of power, or the ones like Bellatrix Lestrange who were wanted fugitives and were mostly likely off torturing prisoners in the dungeons and/or releasing tension, sexual or otherwise. "I have brought the girl Master."

"Good", said Voldemort. "Where is her wand?"

Trembling all over in fear, Wormtail handed her wand over to his Master hilt first. Voldemort took it and reveled in the feeling of warmth the wand gave off as soon as it was in his hand. He flicked it at Anastasia. "_Enervate_", he intoned. The 'Last Potter' as the Daily Prophet now called her, stirred. She stiffened as she felt the hard wooden floor below her, instead of her (relatively) softer, mattress. Deciding that she had no choice she sat up, looking around her warily. She scowled when she saw Pettigrew, but all the tension went out of her shoulders when she saw Tom in his Voldemort disguise his blood-red eyes flashing at her in amusement. She thought she saw an emotion other than amusement when he looked at her, but it was gone before she could be sure.

She stood up casually. "Fancy seeing you today Tom", she said carelessly. "Whatever reason do you have for bringing me here this fine summer day?", she paused before continuing. "Miss me?", she asked smirking. "Not on your life", growled Voldemort but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly no matter how much he tried to stop them. Her smirk grew wider at his reaction and she sauntered up to him, kicking a surprised and confused Wormtail in his face and casually plucking not hers, but his wand right out of his hand. Peter gasped in shock. She began smiling in a way that many people would find creepy, but Tom found totally adorable. Gah! He did _not _just think that.

Knowing what _she _was thinking, he looked at her and shook his head slightly, but without much conviction.

She looked taken aback, before she hit him with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "You owe me for not telling me that I had a godfather". He cursed softly. "Fine", he growled. She smirked at him happily and kissed his cheek, ignoring his splutter of shock and indignation and trained his wand; the brother to hers, on Peter. She had never cast an Unforgivable before, but she knew the theory behind them. "_Crucio_", she said hissing the word almost lovingly. And Wormtail's screams of agony echoed around the room...

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Earlier<em>

_**The TriWizard Tournament: **__**The Third Task**_

_**In the Maze...**_

Anastasia raced towards the TriWizard Cup in front of her on a pedestal, slowing down her speed purposefully allowing Cedric to leap forward and grab the cup by its handle. His yell of triumph abruptly faded away as the portkey charm cast on it activated, sending him in a blue whirlwind of magic straight to the dreary graveyard of Little Hangleton where Wormtail was waiting with Tom, ready to perform the resurrection ritual to return Tom to his body.

She grinned triumphantly. It had all been too easy. One of Tom's most loyal followers Bartemius Crouch Jr. had replaced the paranoid ex-Auror '_Mad-Eye_' Moody via Polyjuice Potion and turned the TriWizard Cup into a portkey that would take the oblivious Hufflepuff straight to his Master. She of course had helped Cedric _reach_ the third task by telling him all about the tasks and what they entailed, while making up an excuse about simply wanting Hogwarts to win. She snorted. Diggory had fallen for it; Hook, Line and Sinker and would soon be dead. And the the best part was that it had all been done under the old geezer's nose. "Stupid Puffs and their blind trust and loyalty."

She cackled and sent a shower of red sparks into the air with her holly and phoenix feather wand. 'Soon Dumbledore', she thought, allowing '_Moody_' to escort her back to the start of the maze. 'Your time will come and you will regret letting Fudge have Sirius and Remus tossed through the Veil of Death. You will _especially _regret setting my parents up to die. Soon Dumbledore, Tom will be back, and you; _you_ will be dead.' _  
><em>

She could tell Barty was trying to fight back a victorious grin at their success. She remembered his shock that day when he had found out that the Girl-Who-Lived was on their side and was helping his Master return to his body.

They emerged out of the maze and she barely managed to not roll her eyes as there were a chorus of groans when they saw who it was. "Start of term, I was a quack and now I'm their favourite to win. Bloody fucking sheep", she muttered to herself. Barty overheard though, and snorted in agreement.

They found their way blocked. "I must congratulate you on having made it this far Anastasia", said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling full force. "Alas, it appears that you weren't as successful as some of us here may have hoped."

She shrugged at him, trying to appear respectful. "Well sir, you win some and you lose some. I'm not too bothered." Something about her statement caused his eyes to lose some of their twinkle and she cheered mentally. "Very sporting of you", he said smiling. "Well, off to the Hospital with you. It appears that Mr Diggory is the winner. If I may ask, why did you give up?"

"Well sir, Cedric got to the cup before me so...", she trailed off. Dumbledore frowned. "He did?"

"Yes Headmaster. We were racing but he was faster than me and grabbed the cup first. I assumed the portkey built into it had brought him here. Where is he anyways?", she asked knowing fully well where he was.

Dumbledore didn't answer, but instead set off at a slight run back towards the Judges' Podium no doubt to relay the worrying news.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to readers: <strong>**The pieces of Voldemort's soul can communicate with each other and with the actual 'mother' piece. So Tom has all the memories of the Diary conversations. That's why he's going to be so friendly to her. The actual him started to trust her only a year or so after the first Diary conversation but the trust in her only fully solidified when she successfully helped him get his body back.**

* * *

><p>When she arrived back at the Dursley's that summer, she had a surprise waiting for her in her room. "Tom!", she squeaked and staggered back with a hand on her chest as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."<p>

The newly resurrected Lord Voldemort was in his normal form, meaning without the snake-like face and pale skin achieved with complex glamours designed to install fear, and looked instead like a twenty three year old version of the Riddle that came out of the diary. rolled his eyes. "Relax Ana", he said using the nickname Diary-Tom had given her.

Anastasia sighed. "Why are you here?"

He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I just...well I...uh..Ijustwantedtothankyou", he said rushing the words together. Anastasia stared at him blankly. "What?"

He sighed. "I said; I just wanted to thank you." She looked stunned before a smirk formed on her face. "Just how big a dent did that make to your ego Tom?", she snickered. He didn't answer and instead apparated out with a sharp _Crack!_ even as Anastasia collapsed on her rickety-old bed laughing her head off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time: Slytherin Manor<strong>_

Lord Voldemort watched bemusedly as the poster girl for the Light Wizards gleefully tortured his own servant in his presence with his wand, and he couldn't bring himself to stop her. Her lack of fear around him even before the exchange of oaths in the Chamber of Secrets and even when faced with Slytherin's basilisk was intoxicating. When she talked to him so casually, after Wormtail had_kidnapped _her and brought her before him, the greatest Dark Wizard since Salazar Slytherin himself in a nightie of all things, he couldn't stop his lips from twitching at the ridiculousness of it all.

He sighed as Wormtail screamed again. He should never have allowed his diary-self to begin teaching her the Dark Arts. She was probably going to become more notorious than him, and he prided himself on his notoriety. No. He wouldn't be bested by a mere girl not even fifteen years old. He was Lord Voldemort was Merlin's sake!

But he found that he enjoyed sitting back for once, allowing someone else to do the dirty work. As she laughed and taunted him, he smiled. She had a wonderful laugh. Clear and tinkling like bells-he caught himself. He couldn't believe that he was acting like a teenage boy having discovered his first crush. He sighed loudly and tapped her on the shoulder. **~That's enough. You'll bring Bellatrix up here. She loves listening to people screaming~ **Anastasia looked thoughtful. **~Do you think gifting her Wormtail to torture will be an appropriate peace offering?~ **He looked at her weirdly. **~Well...yes. But I thought you wanted to be the one to kill him~**

She shrugged. **~We can take turns I suppose~ **He couldn't believe his ears. **~You want to take turns with Bellatrix Lestrange in torturing one of my servants?~**

**~Yep~ **He snorted. "Right. Just checking. You're sure about this?", he asked taking back his wand from her.

"_Yes!"_, she exclaimed. "Alright. Alright", he said and touching his wand to Wormtail's Dark Mark, he summoned Bellatrix.

She apparated in at once, her face alight with anticipation. She kneeled immediately. "You called my Lord?"

"Indeed Bella", crooned Voldemort wordlessly immobilizing Peter. "It appears that Anastasia here, and I have agreed on a truce. Peter's life incidentally, happens to be a part of that truce." Bella looked disbelievingly at Anastasia whom she hadn't noticed until then, standing behind her Lord fearlessly. "The rest, will be explained by her. It appears Lucius is back with some news from the Ministry." With that, he returned Anastasia's wand and swept from the room with his cloak billowing regally behind him. "Bellatrix stood up slowly, glaring at Anastasia. "You may have fooled my Lord, but you can't fool me. You will betray us to Dumbledore. I know it."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I've fooled the most accomplished Legilimencer alive? The most powerful Dark Wizard since Slytherin? Do you presume to be better than your Master Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix paled even as Anastasia continued. "You're not. I haven't fooled him, and he hasn't fooled me. We made an unbreakable oath of loyalty, protection and equality. And I'm probably more loyal to him than most Death Eaters, seeing as I helped him return to his body."

"You lie!"

She shook her head. "Ask Barty. He was there. I assure you I'm not lying."

Bellatrix looked at her hesitantly then sighed. "Fine. I believe you. Now why was I summoned?"

The Girl-Who-Lived grinned evilly. "A little birdie told me that you love torturing people. I'm offering you Wormtail as a peace offering." Wormtail in response whimpered. Anastasia snarled at him. "Shut your mouth or you'll get another dozen Crucio's, this time with my wand. They'll be more powerful too. Shut up or scream till you are hoarse. Your call." Wormtail shut up immediately. "Thought so", she said contemptuously only to see Bellatrix looking at her weirdly. "You know how to cast an Unforgivable? Whatever happened to the Light's poster-girl?"

"She died the same night they left me with filthy Muggles", she growled. Bellatrix looked like she wanted to agree with the 'filthy muggles' part but her pride wouldn't let her. Anastasia sighed. "For heaven's sake Bellatrix! Either accept the offering, or give up your claim."

Bellatrix drew her wand. "I still don't trust you."

Anastasia shrugged. "I would be shocked if you trusted me immediately. Now, enough talk, and more torture"

"My sentiments exactly."

Peter Pettigrew's screams of agony echoed around the hall, complemented by the excited laughter of two of the most powerful witches alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is the next chapter! Hope you liked it. I apologize for the slow updates, but they can't be helped. I honestly, <em>really <em>wish they could. Please review and help me make the story better. Flames welcome provided they make valid points. On a separate note, my HP and Avengers Crossover one-shot has gotten reviews calling it a Mary-Sue. I know it was too. I just felt like writing one like that. One of my weirder acts of randomness. Mary-Sue or not, it has gotten more than 400 favourites and follows combined. That is _way _more than I expected. So thanks for the support guys.**

**Please Review and help me improve my story. Your opinion counts!**

**Signing out for now;**

**Apex113**

* * *

><p><em>Written and Completed: Monday 17th March, 2014.<em>

_Word Count: 3000 Words._

_Edited: Wednesday 19th March, 2014._


	4. Chapter 2 - Part 2

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Rated M for safety and for likely future lemons.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>IMPORTANT NOTE<span>: Last chapter I noticed I ****accidentally described Anastasia as a redhead with hazel eyes after a couple of reviews brought it to my attention. I apologize for that and have since corrected it. I messed her description here, with one for another story that I'm currently writing. For your convenience, and so that you do not have to 'turn back the pages' so to speak, her description is: Midnight black hair with _Avada Kedavra_ green coloured eyes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_ Anastasia sighed. "For heaven's sake Bellatrix! Either accept the offering, or give up your claim."_

_Bellatrix drew her wand. "I still don't trust you."_

_Anastasia shrugged. "I would be shocked if you trusted me immediately. Now, enough talk, and more torture"_

_"My sentiments exactly."_

_Peter Pettigrew's screams of agony echoed around the hall, complemented by the laughter of two of the most powerful witches alive._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Part 2: The Torture of Peter Pettigrew<strong>

_**Present Time: Slytherin Manor**_

With a feral grin, Anastasia pointed her wand at Peter and shouted one of the first Dark spells Tom had taught her. "Sectumsempra!"

Pettigrew screamed as a deep gash opened up in his shoulder, going all the way down to his waist.

Bellatrix looked surprised, but she tried to hide it. "Rumpus!", she said. There was snapping sound that made both witches smirk as Pettigrew's femur was broken into two.

"Fraendo!"

"Lacero!"

"Excido!"

The curses flew at him steadily, most of them Dark. Pauses were rare, although they were accompanied by excited laughter and heavy breathing.

"Exoculo!" Anastasia practically snarled out the conjunctivitis curse, probably blinding him permanently. Like she gave a damn. He'd be dead by the end of this day anyways.

Pettigrew screamed in pain as he brought trembling hands to his eyes and writhing around on the floor in agony. He was missing a good chunk of his nose, there were gashes all over his body, his legs and right wrist were broken. He was missing his thumb on his right hand, his left ear, and a rib was poking out of chest. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

He sobbed pathetically. "No more", he cried. "Please." But the only answer he got was chilling laughter and a mild blood-boiling curse. He screamed in pain, begging them to stop.

Anastasia glared at him. "This is for betraying my parents", she growled hatefully.

"But why me?" he whimpered. "The Dark Lord murdered them. Yet you follow him."

"He's the lesser of two evils! My parents were set up by Dumbledore! Dumbledore used a compulsion charm on Sirius to get them to switch Secret Keepers to you! And Dumbledorewas the one who _ordered _you to tell Voldemort their location! He promised you shelter didn't he, Wormtail once you had carried out Stage One of his grand plan to get rid of the Dark Wizard _he _created? When he didn't, instead of confessing, you got Sirius chucked into Azkaban and twelve years later, got him and Moony chucked through the Veil, and you have the nerve to ask me why?", she roared.

Pettigrew whimpered, even as she and Bellatrix yelled at the same time. "Crucio!"

Pettigrew simply gave a gurgle, and coughed up blood as the pain of the combined spells caused his heart to stop. Anastasia watched him dispassionately, while Bellatrix panted heavily in excitement.

She kneeled beside the dying traitor.

"And Peter, remember this. I am NOT a death eater." With that she flicked her wand and gave him a mild electric shock restarting his heart.

Peter whimpered and his hand clutched at his heart. His breath came in ragged, short and sharp bursts. "Thank you", he choked out.

Anastasia stood up and grinned coldly. "Oh don't thank me yet. I think it fitting that I kill you rather than allow your heart to give out", she said. She leveled her wand at him again, and was pleased to see the horror in his eyes, as its tip began glowing a familiar, sickening green. Had she looked into a mirror, she would have seen that her eyes were a vivid, deep violet.

"Avada Kedavra", she said, watching in satisfaction as the light left his eyes, and his hand slumped as the Unforgivable tore his soul from his body.

She looked up at Bellatrix, both of them panting heavily. Both of them were grinning manically. Bellatrix threw an arm around her. "What you just did removed any doubts that you would turn traitor", she said, seeming almost happy. "Wanna sample the Muggles in the dungeons?"

"Can't", said Anastasia tersely. "I have to meet your Master. He's coming now. Later, I promise", she said. When Bellatrix looked disappointed, she sighed although her lips twitched at the sight of the most feared witch alive _pouting _at her. "I promise."

That made her grin happily and she apparated away again, no doubt back to the dungeons, to 'entertain' herself. Anastasia envied her.

She was shaken out of her thoughts however, when Tom walked into the room, only to stop in amazement when he caught sight of Pettigrew's dead body. He looked at her. "Did you do this by yourself?"

"Nope. Bella helped. You were right when you said she'd appreciate it. I'm pretty sure we're best buds right now."

Tom snorted.

"Anyways, what did you want?", she asked curiously.

Dumbledore has had access to the Prophecy blocked. Only he, his thrice-damned Order, and the Minister can even approach it without an Auror Guard, and Lucius cannot bribe the Minister to release it to the public without arousing his suspicions. Not to mention only you and I can even touch the damned thing.

She pursed her lips, knowing all about the so-called Prophecy, although she knew only as much as Tom did. Dumbledore hadn't yet told her anything, although it wouldn't hurt to try and get it out of him.

"I can try and get him to tell it to me", she offered. He looked relieved. "You do that and I'll see if I can still get to it without risking your cover."

Anastasia grinned ferally. "Got it."

He tossed her a quill. "One time use portkey. It will take you back to your relatives' house. She nodded. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No that's all."

He saw her look almost…disappointed?, but she was gone before he could be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is the next chapter! Hope you liked it. I know this is a filler, but it is sort of necessary to the story. <strong>I'm still not happy with how this turned out, but after two days of staring stupidly at it and tweaking, this is the best it's going to get. <strong>**

****On a separate, but important note, vote for your preference about chapter length and updating speed on the poll I've set up on my profile.****

**Your Opinion Counts! **Please Review. Constructive Criticism Appreciated. It helps me improve my story.****

****Flames welcome provided they make valid points.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Signing out for now;<em>**

**_~Apex113_**

* * *

><p><em>Written and Completed: 23rd March, 2014<em>

_Word Count: 1500 Words_


	5. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort x Possible Bellatrix Lestrange - depending upon the outcome of the poll on my profile

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Rated M for safety and for likely future lemons and almost guaranteed limes

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"Anything else?"_

_He shook his head. "No that's all."_

_He saw her look almost…disappointed?, but she was gone before he could be sure._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix<strong>

**_Durzkaban; 3 days later…_**

An irritated Anastasia paced furiously in her tiny room in the worst place for an 'abnormal and freakish' child in other words; 'a witch'. The Dursleys had been furious when they returned from their wild goose chase that Tom had sent them on, a side effect Tom had probably, somehow 'forgotten' to consider. A heavier than normal workload later, she had been hauled by her collar up to her room and chucked in there 'to rot until it was time for her to go back to that freak show school for freaks.' Her uncle had then banged the bedroom door shut for good measure so hard that the house trembled.

"The neighbours probably thought that he tripped and fell", she muttered. "Although that would probably create an unstable fault line along with an earthquake."

Needless to say, this 'oversight' had increased her frustration against Tom. He had been rather distant with her, and even though she was ranked above his Death Eaters, he still considered her his inferior as much as the oath allowed. She wasn't able to hide her disappointment when all he did was to give her the portkey, and not so subtly kick her out of there without so much as a 'by your leave.'

And here she thought that he was grateful for her having helped him get his body back.

Another reason for her anger was that she had not so much as received a 'Hello!' from her…allies at school; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She considered them allies, as despite her best efforts they had somehow managed to grow on her. Now however, with no word from them for weeks despite her _begging _them to respond, they hadn't. Not a peep out of them.

No doubt it was Dumbledore's doing and like the good little sheep they were, listened to him, leaving her in the dark knowing only what Tom had told her about the outside world.

Whatever slight friendship she may have made with them, was void and gone now. Zéro. Nada. Zilch. Nil. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with them but knew that she would (unfortunately) have to put up with them for at the very least, one more year.

She licked her lips in anticipation as she thought about the chaos that would occur in the Wizarding World when Dumbledore was finally dead and she could have her way with Weasel and Granger. When the time came, she would enjoy torturing them. She would enjoy hearing and watching them thrash around helplessly as they screamed in agony and anguish as their bones were cracked and broken (like what the Dursleys used to do to her), and their blood boiled and their loved ones were tortured and slaughtered mercilessly like the sheep they were, right in front of their eyes. But for now, she digressed. She was a good, naïve and innocent little girl after all.

In reality it was because for now however, she had bigger fish to fry. Her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be starting in two weeks. She would then have around a year to get Dumbledore to tell her the prophecy and find any useful information about the Order. Not to mention the location of their ever elusive Headquarters.

She sighed. She glanced at the mess of books and parchments on her rickety old bedside table next to her wand, a quill and an inkpot. In her bedside table drawer, rested her prized possessions; her father's Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map and Tom's Diary. All of which she had smuggled up to her room in the dead of night yesterday while the Dursleys slept obliviously, from the cupboard under the stairs, the very place she had slept in until just a few days before her eleventh birthday.

She knew that she was taking a huge risk by leaving them out, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. Her eyes lingered on Tom's diary. She had been ignoring him for the last three days, despite his numerous attempts to talk to her, as evidenced by the diary glowing gold and her scar tingling slightly every so often…like now.

She sighed as she quickly scrawled a quick note to him via the diary demanding to know why she had been punished. Couldn't he have ensured that they didn't? Compulsion charms on muggles weren't that hard.

His answer had her wondering as to whom to strangle; Tom? Or Dumbledore? Apparently, if Dumbledore's pet sheep from his thrice-damned Order came to collect her only to find her being treated nicely, they would certainly know that something was up.

She scowled as she wrote back; **"You could have warned me."**

**"This was the perfect way to ensure that you weren't in a good mood when you arrived at the Order's Headquarters. No doubt Weasley and Granger would have apologized, but they couldn't write because Dumbledore had ordered them not to. I didn't want you forgiving them or even forming an emotional attachment to them. They are _pawns _Ana. They are to Dumbledore, and they are to you. _Not_ your allies and certainly not your friends. They are simply a means to an end"**

She hesitated before she chose to change the topic. **"Why are you acting so cold? Before I helped you return to a body, and you needed me, you seemed to actually care about me. Now, you simply don't need me any more huh?"**

Tom fired back. **"I am the Dark Lord not to mention Slytherin's Heir. When I want something I will do anything to get it. I am always cold and distant. Get used to it. It's how Slytherin's are. We don't wear our hearts on our sleeves."**

**"Cold and distant wasn't the Tom who became my friend. Voldemort is more than just a glamour isn't it? It's the worst of your personality. Stop allowing an alter-ego to influence you Tom. You're the Dark Lord. Not a weak-willed blood traitor."**

**"This conversation is over."**

She was about to reply, when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly chucked her diary under her bed sheets and hid her inkpot and quill behind the bed. Sliding her wand into her hand as a precaution in case of fat possibly pedophilic uncle, she pretended to be asleep on the bed angling herself in such a way that her wand wasn't visible.

The locks on the door clicked open and the door swung inwards its rusted hinges creaking, before she felt a sudden sharp sting on her arm that was gone the next instant. She knew at once it was a Stinging Hex, and acting quickly she flipped off of her bed and landed on the other side, her wand pointing right between the intruder's eyes.

The lights were switched on just as she prepared to fire a spell. She blinked. There were around six people standing in her bedroom and she recognized only one of them. "Professor Moody?"

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody who was _supposed _to have been the Defense against the Dark Arts professor last year, but had ended up being impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. a loyal Death Eater who had helped in helping Tom get his body back, rolled his eyes. "Don't know much about professor", he grunted. "Didn't get around to teaching you much now, did I?"

'No. You didn't', she thought. 'Too bad you didn't die in that dumb trunk of yours.'

She hesitated before lowering her wand. She highly doubted they were Death Eaters in disguise which could mean only one thing. 'Maaaaa!', she thought sardonically, her lips twitching slightly.

* * *

><p>Moody was a slave driver, and she hated him. She was frozen to her broomstick, her thin woolen sweater useless against the icy wind continuously hitting her face and lithe body as they flew north towards London. Why they had to go via Greenland was a mystery to her. I mean, if Death Eaters are going to possibly attack you, then shouldn't you make your time in the air as brief as possible instead of doubling back every ten or fifteen miles, then hovering in the same spot for a good few minutes, then taking a detour to Greenland before landing in a mere 5-10 miles from Privet Drive?<p>

They were, as a large sign said, in the London borough of Islington. It wasn't much. Just a dingy and narrow street probably frequented by druggies and rapists and the like. Every few meters, a worn out and rusted street sign spelled "Grimmauld Place" with a number. She noticed that there was no "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" and that Numbers Eleven and Thirteen were side-by-side.

'Probably the Fidelius charm', she deduced.

"Why exactly are we here?" she asked to nobody in particular.

Moody shushed her, before he handed her a crumpled piece of paper. "Read it", he urged. She raised an eyebrow. "Why? You practically froze me to death and now you want to test my literary skills?" she yelped incredulously.

In her defense, being able to poke fun at them while pretending to be the naïve girl they all expected her to be, was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman with horrendous pink hair smirk slightly as Moody growled at her to keep her voice down and to just read it. Quietly.

She'd oblige. Tom would owe her big for this. She quickly opened up a connection with him via the scar before she quickly muttered the words on the paper to herself knowing that Tom could see through her eyes.

_'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'_

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were trying very hard (but sadly failing) to not quail under the harsh glare being sent their way by Anastasia. "Why", she began coldly, "did I not get a single letter from the two of you? Oh yes, because <em>Dumbledore <em>told you not to."

"Annie, we wanted to tell you, we really did", cried Granger wringing her hands. "But Dumbledore-", she trailed off at the dark look on Anastasia's face.

"So let me get this right. You're letting a senile old fart dictate what you can or cannot do and who you can or cannot write to? Why don't you just kneel and stick your tongue up his ass and lick it clean? Considering your attitude towards him, I'm willing to bet that you think the sun shines out of his ass and the air that you breathe is cleansed and purified in there", she snapped back at them.

They looked at her shocked, but she wasn't done. Not by a long shot. "Two whole _months_ I've been stuck at my dear old fucking relatives' place, nicking papers out of _bins_ to try and find out what's going on, unable to study or do my homework, unable to owl-order the Daily Prophet, unable to leave the damn place, locked in my room that has a fucking cat-flap on the door and bars on the window and a bucket to take a dump, while the two of you are nicely holed up here living in abject luxury knowing everything that has been going on. I bet you two have been having a right old laugh about _poor old Anastasia who just can't learn to forgive her poor innocent and ignorant muggle relatives_ haven't you while busy licking the old man's feet clean? Oh don't look so pathetically stunned. It makes me want to barf. On YOU!", she yelled at them. "And don't get me started on old man Dumbledore, who _insists_ on sending me back to my uncle's despite him knowing that-", she stopped herself abruptly.

"Anastasia mate, we're sorry we really are, and we really wanted to write and we would have if we were allowed but those remarks were uncalled for", remarked Ron stepping forwards looking at her sternly.

She stiffened angrily and opened her mouth, ready to snap back but then stopped herself. She still needed them to cover for her, and they would be useful in getting any Order related or otherwise, information that was given to them, seeing as Dumbledore insisted on keeping her under an information blackout. They would no doubt want to make things up to her, and would be more willing to break rules and take punishments for her. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed them. So, while inwardly she fumed and raged and ranted, outwardly she gave a long, drawn out and regretful sigh. "I'm sorry", she said feeling anything but. "I just got pissed." 'Enough to crucio your brains out like Bella did the Longbottoms', she added silently.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRACK! _making them all jump and a loud voice exclaimed; "Pissed? I'll say you got pissed. You shouldn't bottle up your anger though ickle Anniekins. There may be some people 50 miles away who haven't heard you."

She tried not to glare at the annoying Weasley twins. She would enjoy killing them too especially if they thought that her living conditions at the Dursleys were a laughing matter. They simply could never be serious, could they? And no doubt the sheep below, had been reassured by Dumbledore that she was simply exaggerating her situation at the Dursleys. And Tom had wondered why she had decided to join him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its just a filler and you guys are going to be disappointed, but suck it up. Life isn't fair. Next chapter is likely when they return to Hogwarts. I'll skip all the cleaning of the house and all of that shit that JK Rowling deemed necessary to be included in her rag of a fifth book. As for my poll about whether I should make the pairing TomAnastasia/Bellatrix, while the YES's won, I'm still unsure and just want to leave my options open for now before committing to anything.**

****Please review. **Your opinion counts! **Constructive criticism very much appreciated. It helps me improve my story. ******Flames welcome provided they make valid points.**

**** That's all for now folks! ******:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Signing out for now;<strong>_

_**~Apex113**_

* * *

><p><em>Written and Completed: 27th April, 2014 at 1329 hours<em>

_Word Count: 2615 words_


	6. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Year Five - Part 1

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Rated M for safety and for likely future lemons

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

_Thoughts_

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

_She tried not to glare at the annoying Weasley twins. She would enjoy killing them too especially if they thought that her living conditions at the Dursleys were a laughing matter. They simply could never be serious, could they? And no doubt the sheep below, had been reassured by Dumbledore that she was simply exaggerating her situation at the Dursleys. And Tom had wondered why she had decided to join him._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hogwarts Year Five - Part 1<strong>

The still slightly grimy interior of the family home of the Noble House of Black (Toujours Pur!); Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was in utter chaos. The innumerable number of Weasleys were rushing around frantically, trying to get everything packed and get dressed in record breaking time. Even Hermione who previously used to pack the day before, was rushing around working herself into a tizzy. It was already forty past ten, and the Hogwarts Express departed from Platform Nine and Three Quarters at exactly a minute past eleven. Through all of this, a neatly packed and dressed Anastasia Potter sat on the first floor landing watching the ongoing chaos with no small amount of amusement. She watched, feeling enormous satisfaction when a quick and undetectable (thanks to the Fidelius Charm) tripping hex later, the know-it-all mudblood crying out in pain as she hit her head hard against the floor, her arms so full of heavy tomes they were of no use in cushioning her fall.

She idly twirled her wand about in her hand, bored out of her mind, and then suddenly something hard drove itself into the small of her back with such force that it knocked the air clean out of her lungs and shoved her headfirst down the stairs towards the hard, mahogany wooded floor where she landed hard, feeling enormous pain flood into both her wrists as she landed on her palms. That dulled considerably however, when compared to the agony she felt as her left knee hit the floor. She heard an audible _CRACK! _and a searing pain shot up her thigh till her stomach. Groaning, she rolled over onto her back completely winded, her breath coming in short ragged gasps.

The reason why she had fallen became apparent when two heavily laden Hogwarts trunks flew over her and landed in the living room. Only two Hogwarts going people were capable of doing magic without fear of the Ministry and their names were Fred and George Weasley. Granted, the Fidelius prevented the Ministry from tracking their wands, no one but the 'responsible and trustworthy adults' and she knew that.

She winced as she accidentally put weight on her broken leg, cursing the twin Weasleys as loud as she could. She heard the thick velvet curtains next to her slide open with a bang, and winced again as Sirius' dear old mum Walburga Black's portrait began screeching – "FILTHY HALF-BREEDS BESMIRCHING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-", she couldn't get any further as the Weasley Matriarch had silenced her with a wave of her wand.

Hearing the repeated thumping noise of wood on wood, she turned her head to the side just in time to see Mady-Eye Moody wave his wand making her cry out as her shattered leg was repaired, the fragmented pieces of bone shifting back into place before joining together with a small _POP! _sound, allowing her to sit up and try to regain her breath.

Meanwhile, Molly was yelling her lungs out at the sheepish looking twins. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOTS? YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY YOU ABSOLUTE MORONS!" With that she stomped out of there not giving Anastasia another glance.

_Nice to see that she cares so much about me,_ she thought dryly. _Honestly, what kind of adult doesn't think a shattered knee isn't a serious injury?_

Anastasia had no doubt whatsoever that had she been one of Molly's own kids (she shuddered in disgust at _that _thought) like Ginny, Molly would have torn 'Gred and Forge' a new one. Here instead, they had been let of with a scolding, before Molly had scurried back into her precious kitchen. It also hadn't escaped her notice that not once had she been asked about her wellbeing.

She got up gingerly and gave the annoying Weasley twins her trademark death glare, making them flinch slightly as she crowed internally while silently promising vengeance.

* * *

><p>The walk or rather <em>run <em>to King's Cross Station was pretty uneventful, although Mad-Eye was grumbling the whole way about Sturgis Podmore not showing up and vowing to report him to Dumbledore.

Anastasia kept quiet knowing _exactly _where Podmore was and what he was (albeit under an Imperius) being instructed to do. With no small amount of jealousy, she realized that Bella was probably having fun torturing him all day. Especially considering the Imperius took hold on the victim whether or not he or she was sane.

* * *

><p>They had no sooner stepped onto the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three Quarters having endured curious looks from the Muggles at King's Cross thanks to their attire and owls, that it began moving with a slight jerk causing them to all grab onto each other for support. While, Fred and George went of in search of their friend and partner-in-crime Lee Jordan, Anastasia turned towards Ron and Hermione. "Coming?" she asked them innocently, injecting just the right amount of naivety and hope into her tone, delighting when the two looked uncomfortable and exchanged not-so-discreet awkward looks with each other.<p>

Ron and Hermione had been made the fifth-year prefects by old man Dumbledore, probably as part of his 'master plan' which would have poor, abused, neglected and unloved Anastasia who was thirsty for recognition however slight, doing everything she could to get into his good graces and earn his approval. Unfortunately for him though, Anastasia had absolutely no desire to become prefect and was anything but a rash Gryffindor desperate to be in the spotlight. She was a Slytherin in mind and heart, and was sneakier and more cunning than most other Slytherins. Good Slytherins never entered the spotlight, unless it would benefit them, instead content with staying in the shadows and manipulating others to do their bidding. A classic example of this was that although Fudge was officially the Minister for Magic, anyone with an ounce of common sense knew that it was Lucius Malfoy who was pulling the strings on his Ministerial Puppet. Speaking of which, Tom had told her that the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister, Dolores Umbridge was coming to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She felt the package tucked neatly away inside an inner pocket in the robes she was currently wearing, she had been sent just before the Order took her from Durzkaban get slightly heavier. Dolores Umbridge would be a good spy in the Ministry's ranks for the Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>Anastasia laughed giddily to herself as she entered an empty compartment, brushing some non-existent dust from her seat. The youngest Weasley and the first female Weasley in generations took a seat beside her, much to her displeasure.<p>

Ron and Hermione's reaction to her 'innocent' question had been highly entertaining as they stuttered awkwardly telling…no _trying _to tell her that the Prefects had a separate compartment to themselves and that they were supposed to report there immediately. They had practically stumbled over each other, trying to get away from her 'disappointed' expression.

She felt so..naughty messing with their minds. It was so much fun!

* * *

><p>As her fellow fifth year peer Neville Longbottom (an abysmal near-squib wizard) sat across from her, she let her mind wander to the plan she and Tom had cooked up directly concerning Umbridge and indirectly, the Ministry and Hogwarts all the while keeping her Occlumency Shields at maximum and pretending not to see Neville trying not to ogle the cleavage she knew was visible thanks to her slightly parted robes. She shifted slightly as though to get comfortable but ensuring that her robes fell shut obscuring Neville's view making him look slightly relieved and disappointed at the same time, but she paid him no more thought. In her (totally unbiased) opinion, teenage boys thought of nothing else other than food, quidditch and sex. Although, she mused as she saw Neville now staring at a totally oblivious Ginny's chest, she might not be that wrong after all.<p>

She knew that all the straight boys at Hogwarts had a crush on her and would give an arm to get into her knickers. Her and Daphne Greengrass were generally regarded as the Ice Queens of Hogwarts and rumors ran rampant that they both were gay, transgender and other stuff that only perverted immature boys could cook up.

The real reason Anastasia at least, turned down all date offers from boys was that she didn't trust them. The only male she trusted was Tom as annoying as he could sometimes be. If any male had a chance of getting her into his bed, it was Tom.

* * *

><p>They sat like that for two whole hours with Ginny leaning sleepily against the wall, Anastasia staring aimlessly out of the window, thinking up ways to obtain the prophecy and Neville staring fondly at a pulsating plant in his hands, which he had produced from his bag that looked like a diseased organ. Anastasia didn't know what it was, and frankly didn't care. The snacks trolley came by, and the two perfect prefects still hadn't turned up. Molly Weasley had made them all some sandwiches, but she knew from experience that it would be completely dry and corned beef so when no one was looking, she had casually chucked them out the window.<p>

She bought two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a dozen Chocolate Frogs, and around thirty Licorice Wands, which she stashed away in her trunk for later. Ron and Hermione didn't return from patrols until a whole twenty minutes after the snacks trolley had passed and all the snacks (read: sweets) were over, leaving the two starving prefects with just the every flavour beans nobody else wanted. Anastasia couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face when Ron popped an olive oil coloured one into his mouth and bit into it, only to gag and spit it back out much to everyone's disgust. Apparently, human taste buds, didn't respond well to the taste of castor oil. Hermione wisely declined after that, much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

><p>As Anastasia stepped off the Hogwarts Express, instead of the familiar call of "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere" by the half-giant Hagrid, she instead heard a slightly less deep voice shouting commandingly; "First years line up over here please! All first years to me!" It appeared to be Professor Kettleburn who had retired at the start of their third year. "Where do you suppose Hagrid is?" asked Ron worriedly. Hermione frowned. "Maybe he's still on that 'errand' he mentioned last year for Dumbledore."<p>

"Yeah, but shouldn't he have returned by now?" argued Ron. Unknown to him behind his back, Anastasia and Hermione shared an exasperated eye-roll.

Anastasia tuned them out. She frankly didn't care what happened to that...thing. He was too loyal to Dumbledore for her tastes. Halfway to an empty carriage, she stopped in her tracks as she noticed the skeletal horses which were attached to the carriages. _Thestrals_. She wondered why she could see them now and not before, but the answer came to her almost immediately. She had seen Pettigrew die. A giddy smile broke out on her face as she remembered everything that had happened. Pettigrew's screams had been delicious. The terror in his eyes as he died at her hands...she smirked in sick satisfaction.

She moved forward, and quietly slipped into the carriage in which the youngest Weasleys, Granger and Longbottom were already sitting, settling with a pleased sigh into the plush leather seats. They made their way up to Hogwarts, Anastasia smiling genuinely at the sight of the large castle with all its lights blazing. For both Tom and her, Hogwarts had been their safe refuge away from their own hells which was why it was unbearable for them to think of it being under Dumbledore's and Light's thumbs. Which was why if everything went as planned, not only would Hogwarts be as good as under their thumb, but they would also have an inside source in the Minister of Magic's office.

* * *

><p>They entered the Great Hall and took their seats as nervous first years trooped in through the double doors, with Professor McGonagall scolding the stragglers. A girl who was unusually tall for her age, was trembling so much, her soon to be peers were inching away from her. The Sorting Hat was carried in, and as always the whole school stared at it as a rip opened near the brim and it began to sing;<p>

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The Hat went motionless again and whispers spread throughout the entire hall at the Sorting Hat's warning although they quickly died down at the scorching look McGonagall was shooting them. She unfurled a scroll and began reading out names.

"Abercrombie, Euan!" A nervous and twitchy looking boy made his way up to the stool and pulled the Sorting Hat over his head. It was apparent that the only thing stopping it from sliding down till his shoulders were his two very prominent ears. The Hat twitched on his head for a few seconds before it yelled out; "GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy made his way to the applauding Gryffindor table looking absolutely terrified. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave?

Even the tall, trembling girl Anastasia had noticed earlier who turned out to be "Anderson, Cathy!" was sorted into Gryffindor.

The Sorting continued like that until "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Slytherin and the Sorting Hat was carried away. Gryffindor House had gained seven new students; three boys and four girls.

Dumbledore stood up and spread his hands. "To all our new students, Welcome! And to all our returning ones; Welcome back! I am sure you are all hungry and while there is a time for speech making, this is clearly not it. So, tuck in!" There was some appreciative laughter and clapping as mutters started up all over the hall as the food appeared and Dumbledore sat down and neatly threw his long white beard over his shoulder to keep it out of his food much to everybody's amusement.

Suddenly while eating, Ron exclaimed; "Who's that?" he asked pointing rather rudely. People followed his finger. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked like somebody's maiden aunt: squat and short, with short curly mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and they saw a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

Hermione grimaced in disgust. "No idea."

Dean laughed. "I like her cardigan."

* * *

><p>When the food had vanished from the tables, Dumbledore stood again. "Now that we are all well-fed and watered, I have a few Start of Term Notices to give out. The Quidditch Cup will take place this year. You may contact your House Captain for details of the tryouts. Also, first years ought to note that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is, as its name suggests; <em>forbidden<em>, and a few of our older students ought to know that by now too." Ron and Hermione smirked at Anastasia who rolled her eyes at them, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear turned back to Dumbledore.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons;and we are also delighted to introduce Professor Dolores Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

"Also this year-" but he broke off suddenly and turned to look at Professor Umbridge enquiringly. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but when Professor Umbridge cleared her throat; "_Hem! Hem!_", it became clear that she had gotten to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as anyone had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this toad obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. She gave another little throat-clearing cough (_"Hem! Hem!"_) and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Anastasia glanced around smirking openly. Nobody in the Great Hall looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we shall all be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Anastasia heard Parvati whispering to Lavender, and she rolled her eyes as both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again (_"Hem! Hem!"_), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them like Binns giving a lecture on Giant Wars and Goblin rebellions.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back or so much as nodded their heads at her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "Hem! Hem!" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering." Anastasia rolled her eyes at this. It was the classic Mudblood and bloodtraitor mentality; 'If it ain't broke, it don't need to be fixed.'

Meanwhile, the quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Anastasia had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on relentlessly with her speech.

"A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Anastasia smirked as Umbridge sat back down. Everything was happening exactly as Lucius had predicted and the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. No doubt Lucius would be rewarded. Soon, there would be a nice little Cold War between the Ministry and the Light, and while they were weak and divided, the Dark would swoop in and destroy Dumbledore, effectively neutering not just the Order of the Phoenix, but also the Wizengamot as well as to some extent; the ICW. She wondered which Slytherin had been given the task of fixing the broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

The staff and Dumbledore clapped, and a few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her.

"Yes it most certainly was", muttered Hermione.

"Was it?", asked Ron oblivious as always. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me.

"There was a lot of important stuff hidden in the waffle", interjected Anastasia grimly.

"Now, as I was saying; this year, the Hogwarts InterHouse Dueling Tournament is being re-instated. It will be-" He was cut off yet again as whispers and murmurs broke out all over the hall and it took several bangs from Dumbledore's wand to quiet them back down. "As I was saying; the tournament will be open only to fifth years and above", he paused here and glared at the students daring them to argue. No one was foolhardy enough to try. "There will be a composite prize consisting of a trophy, a prize of twenty galleons and 150 house points, for fifth, sixth and seventh year champions each. The winners of these prizes will then do battle for the title of the Reigning Hogwarts Dueling Champion, a prize of fifty galleons and 300 house points. A word of warning to the overconfident; this tournament was previously discontinued in 1761 due to the fact that many students were mutilated permanently and some killed as Dark Magic, barring the Unforgivables was allowed." Gasps rang throughout the hall and Anastasia listened intently. "This time also, in keeping with tradition,Light, Neutral and Dark Magic will be allowed. No lethal or permanent spells and curses will be permitted. Lopping off body parts will result in a full trial in front of the Wizengamot for attempted manslaughter. Usage of Unforgivables will earn you a one way cruise on the English Channel to Azkaban. Only ten people may contest from each year and they will be chosen by the teachers on merit. You may give your names to Professor Umbridge if you wish to sign up. Now, I won't bore you any longer and insist you make your way to bed. Now, off you trot. Chop chop."

"I'm signing up", hissed Ron excitedly while Hermione frowned. "I'm not. Our OWLs are coming up and _I _unlike _you _care about my studies." Anastasia sighed. "I care about my studies too Hermione and I'm signing up." When Hermione opened her mouth to argue, Anastasia cut her off. "If memory serves me right, _you_ need to show the first years the way to the common room."

Hermione broke off with a startled gasp that turned to outrage when Ron called out; "Midgets! Ickle firsties! Over here!" Snickers echoed up and down the Gryffindor Table as the blushing first years made their way up to where a pissed off Hermione was yelling at a sheepish looking Ron. Asking a sixth year prefect for the password ("Baubles"), Anastasia strolled into the entrance hall where she made her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room all the while ignoring the whispers and pointing from the first and second years.

She entered her familiar dormitory where her trunk was on the floor next to the door which she dragged to her bed, which was nearest the window and the furthest from both the bathroom and the entrance. She kicked off her shoes and took out the slender rectangular, velvet covered box that Tom had given her, placing it along with Tom's diary in the upper drawer of her bedside table which she sealed with a Parselmagick spell. She chucked her wand holster onto the table, and with a flick of her wand, her robes slid smoothly off her body. She got into bed, sighing in pleasure as she realized that the house elves had warmed her sheets and mattress for her. Whoever said house elves were useless should be crucified. Her robes meanwhile, had flown into the bathroom where they hung themselves neatly on a peg where the house elves would collect them from to clean and iron them.

Pulling the covers up to her chin, Anastasia sealed the curtains with the same Parselmagick spell as before as well as a Silencing charm and tucked her wand securely under her pillow. She was asleep before any of her room-mates (Lavender, Parvati and Hermione) had even entered.

* * *

><p><em>Anastasia moaned as Tom kissed her forcefully, as he undid her robes causing them to pool at her feet leaving her in her blood red lacy bra and matching panties. He pushed her backwards until her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards onto it with Tom on top of her as he undid her robes, exposing her creamy white chest as he kissed his way down her jaw nipping all the right places. He reached behind her and undid her bra her nipples hardening as the cool air hit them, chucking it across the room carelessly squeezing her right breasts softly making her moan and him smirk that smirk she loved so much as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts upwards towards him. Her breath hitched in her throat as he sucked on a nipple, tugging on it with his teeth softly. She impatiently tried to push his head lower, and he <em>_acquiesced kissing his way down her quivering stomach. He rubbed the back of his fingers across the wet spot that was apparent on her knickers, before he vanished them with his wand, exposing her naked body totally to his eyes._

_Anastasia blushed furiously her pussy burning with need as Tom smirked up at her, before slowly and deliberately licking up the entire slit of her pussy up until he reached her sensitive clit where he nibbled gently on it. She shuddered and clenched the bedsheets tightly as he inserted a finger into her, slowly thrusting it in and out of her. She bit back a moan when he added another digit, but she couldn't help yelp of pleasure that escaped when he pushed three fingers into her hard, his thumb pressing down on her clit. He withdrew his glistening fingers before he inserted his tongue into her folds, lapping up her juices while she panted heavily._

_She entwined her fingers in his hair tasting herself as he kissed her on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. With a mental smirk, she lifted a leg up slightly before flipping them over making him grunt in surprise as she smiled mischievously down biting back a moan as she ground herself on his erect member. She pushed aside his robes and began pulling down his boxers-_

* * *

><p>Anastasia awoke with a jerk and a gasp, finding herself tangled in her bedsheets and covered in sweat, dazed and confused. She blushed furiously as she recalled the dream with picture-perfect clarity and with no small amount of incredulity. <em>I just had a wet dream about Voldemort. <em>She chuckled slightly hysterically thanking her lucky stars that she had cast a silencing charm around herself. It had spared her no end of embarrassment and ribbing from countless people. As she untangled herself from her bedsheets, she sighed as she realized she would have to change her knickers. Her arousal had leaked through them onto her bed. She still couldn't figure out why, suddenly she had started having wet dreams, and on top of that about Tom. She never had had one before.

A quick _Tempus! _revealed the time to be nineteen past four in the morning. She sighed. This had better not be a regular occurrence.

* * *

><p><em>On<em> _Olympus..._**(AN: This is NOT a crossover)**

Aphrodite sipped her lemon flavoured gatorade and cackled evilly as she saw Anastasia Potter's predicament. She never would have guessed in a million years that the young Potter heiress fancied the Dark Lord of all people. She clapped her hands in delight as she thought up new ways to get the two together. The Dark Lord and his Dark Lady. This would be a _much _better love story than Helen and Paris'. More famous too considering that they would likely be the victors. The very thought made her giddy. A huge war, a love story, death and betrayal. Such fun! She grinned manically. She would _really _enjoy this. Anastasia Potter would never know what hit her. But then again, she mused. A love triangle would be _so _much better than just a straight up get together between Voldy and Annie. And she knew _just_ the person to compete with Tom for Anastasia's affections. Anastasia Potter had better watch out.

* * *

><p>As she cleaned herself and her bed up while trying not to wake her room mates, Anastasia suddenly felt a chill travel down her spine. And miles away, while presiding over an important Death Eater meeting, Tom suddenly couldn't get the image of a naked Anastasia Potter on her knees in front of him staring up at him with big green eyes and sucking his cock, out of his mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to split the chapter into three because there still is a <em>LOT <em>of editing and proof reading to be done on the remaining parts and I know you guys are impatient. (At least, I _hope _you are). **

**_On that note..._**

**I have decided! The pairing will REMAIN as Tom and Anastasia. Bellatrix will be nothing more than Anastasia's close friend and partner in crime (the equivalent of Hermione to Harry in canon) **- literally**. No threesome whatsoever. The still mysterious 'third person' in the 'love triangle' will simply be an ex-boyfriend of Anastasia's and a close friend (the equivalent of Ron to Harry in canon). Vote on my poll to elect the mysterious third person.**

**_And on that note..._**

****Please review. **Your opinion counts! **Constructive criticism very much appreciated. It helps me improve my story. ******Flames welcome provided they make valid points.**

**** That's all for now folks! ******:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Signing out for now;<strong>_

_**~Apex113**_

* * *

><p><em>Written and Completed: <em>12th May, 2014 at 1733 hours<em>_

_Word Count: __My largest chapter that is not a one shot; 5956 words. Before splitting, it was around 13000._


	7. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Year Five - Part 2

**TITLE: The Lord and his Lady**

* * *

><p><strong><span>SUMMARY:<span> Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>GENRE 1:<span> Drama**

* * *

><p><strong><span>GENRE 2:<span> Romance**

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>MAIN PAIRING:<strong>** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort****

* * *

><p><strong><span>RATING:<span> Rated M for safety and for likely future lemons. Mentions of sex are contained within this fanfiction novella.**

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

_Thoughts_

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

_As she cleaned herself and her bed up while trying not to wake her room mates, Anastasia suddenly felt a chill travel down her spine. And miles away, while presiding over an important Death Eater meeting, Tom suddenly couldn't get the image of a naked Anastasia Potter on her knees in front of him staring up at him with big green eyes and sucking his cock, out of his mind._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Hogwarts Year Five<span> - Part 2**

_Monday, 4th September..._

It had been two days since the students had returned to Hogwarts. September 1st this year had fallen on a Friday, and so there had been plenty of time for everyone to settle in. Anastasia however, was getting worried. The dreams had been getting worse over the last two days. What was worse that they seemed to alternate between Tom and another man whose face for some reason was hidden from sight, wreathed in shadows. She had no idea what was causing them. She had even taken some dreamless sleep potion; almost overdosed on it in fact, and yet the dreams (nightmares more like) didn't stop. It had only happened thrice so far, and yet she was already getting tired of waking up at ungodly hours in the mornings to change her sheets and knickers. Her liberal use of the silencing charm was starting to attract attention from Parvati and Lavender, and she had no doubt that rumors and speculations as to the reason, ran rampant throughout practically the entire Hogwarts female population, courtesy of Hogwarts' biggest gossipers. Like she gave a damn what they thought of her. Most of them would be dead soon anyways. And not all that painlessly either.

* * *

><p>She sighed tiredly and massaged her temples as she sat down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall for breakfast. Classes were starting that day, and she was not looking forward to them. She didn't even blink as one of the Weasley twins – Fred, or was it George? – handed her the fifth year time table for the week. Across the table from her, Ron groaned. "This has to be the worst Monday I've ever seen! Double Potions, double History, double Divination and double Defense. Snape, Binns, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!<p>

Anastasia glanced down at hers and saw that he was right. Although, unlike him she hadn't taken Divination, instead having opted for Ancient Runes. She thumped her head down on the table with a groan, swearing rather in a way that was not particularly lady-like under her breath. Tom would have never approved. He was rather old-fashioned that way. She found rather cute and amusing.

* * *

><p>Potions with the Slytherins was a disaster like always. Snape was as horrible as ever to her, taking her existence as a personal insult, and enjoying pointing out each and every minuscule mistake of hers and deducting thirty house points each time for various reasons like 'breathing too loudly' and 'disturbing the peace by breathing too loudly' and 'not listening to a teacher when told to stop breathing too loudly and disturbing the peace' and 'being as arrogant as her father'. However this time, she had brewed one of the best Draughts of Peace in the class this time, surprising even herself. Her Potions skills were above average at best, and cauldron melting at worst.<p>

Even Snape appeared to agree with her as he docked fifty house points from Gryffindor for cheating, and set her a detention for Wednesday evening.

* * *

><p>History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs went as it always did. Binns droned on and on about 'Ministry of Magic Approved!' History of Magic syllabus on Goblin Wars and what-not, which would have you believe that rebellions by the goblins and wars against the giants were the only notable events that had occurred in all the years of the existence of magic. And that contrary to evidence available otherwise; wizards had won hand, pants and wands down in each and every one of them.<p>

However, this time Binns was actually continuing (without pausing) the lecture he had been giving the _third_ year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, oblivious to the fact that they had left the class over a good fifteen minutes ago. As a result, the fifth years, ended up revising the third year portion. Of course, that meant that they just went to sleep with the only exception (surprise, surprise!) being Hermione who diligently opened her third year notes (why did she have them with her anyways?) and started to edit them.

Anastasia took the seat in the corner furthest from Binns and the door in the last row keeping a good two rows gap between her and the rest of the class. Putting a Silencing Charm on and around herself she managed to catch up on some sleep. Unfortunately for her, she was still asleep when the fourth years trooped in, and ended up embarrassing herself big time. She fled back to Gryffindor Tower in chagrin thanking her lucky stars that she had a free period right now before Runes to catch up on her sleep (she was still rather drowsy), but knowing that the incident would be all over the school by tomorrow. And again, like she gave a damn. Although now, the rumors about her being a slut and fucking a different boy every night under a silencing charm, would be 'confirmed' as her drowsiness would be seen as a sign of her being tired after a good night's fuck.

* * *

><p>Ancient Runes was taught by a regular old witch by the name of Bathshelda Babbling with an emphasis on <em>old. <em>She looked as though she were older than the Runes she taught them, with her pure white hair, wrinkled skin like a boiled potato, warts and the bent walking stick she used which, incredible as it seemed, looked older than her. She looked like she was the origin of the muggle stereotype of witches with wrinkled skin and warts. All she needed was a black cat, and a broomstick. When she smiled, she showed three missing teeth and everyone had to strain to understand her slightly mumbled lectures, so there was usually a scuffle at the beginning of each class for the _front_ seats. She also had an unfortunate tendency to give large amounts of homework and everyone always came out of her class complaining about the three feet of parchment with an option for an extra two, they had to submit the day after tomorrow on the Penta-Quadrant Thesis or the Leighbing's Cipher etcetera, etcetera.

Despite this, she was a fantastic teacher who seemed to know every rune in existence by heart. She appeared to have no prejudice against any House in particular, but she _was_ plenty prejudiced against people she had labelled as troublemakers. She was more or less neutral towards Anastasia, for while the girl in question was talented in Runes and sincere in her work, since runes was one of the subjects she actually enjoyed, Babbling believed the reporters of the Daily Prophet, with her having grown up in a time when newspapers reigned supreme over mass-media communications. While, Anastasia wasn't one of the people loudly exclaiming to the world that Voldemort was back, she was, according to the Ministry (and thereby their mouthpiece: The Prophet), by association (to Dumbledore), guilty as charged. About _this, _she gave a damn. She did not want to be associated with Dumbledore for any damn reason even if they gave her an Order of Merlin, First Class for it. _No thank you._

Anastasia however also had other things on her mind. She'd received a a scroll from Dennis Creevey which was a summons of sorts from Dumbledore, although she had no idea why.

_Dear Ms. Potter, _the letter had read.

_Please meet me in my office after school on Wednesday__. Professor Snape has agreed to rescind his assigned detention._

_P.S: I rather enjoy Cockroach Clusters._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

Demanding faggot. At least now she didn't have to do a detention with Snape. He would no doubt be furious.

She smirked. _Excellent._

* * *

><p><span><em>Wednesday, 6th September...<em>

School had started two days ago, and Albus Dumbledore was not a happy old man (again with an emphasis on _old_). Anastasia had become rather headstrong of late and that did not bode well for him, or the Light. He had noticed the changes in her behavior after that Chamber of Secrets fiasco in her second year (that year had been particularly dicey, what with Lucius Malfoy managing to actually force him out of the castle), but he had simply ignored it, knowing that people who tend to go through a near-death experience change a lot. And if her story about going toe to toe with a thousand year old Basilisk in the chamber was true, armed with only her wand, yet managing to blind it and then kill it, slight changes like a more rebellious attitude were definitely expected. However, he wasn't blind to the glares of resentment, and sometimes hatred directed towards him. He knew it had to do something with the Dursleys, no doubt about her atrocious living conditions there.

As much as he hated leaving an innocent child where he knew she would be beaten and abused had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life. It had been for her good though. That was what he had told himself repeatedly, everytime he had doubts. The wards protected her. They had foiled no less than seven different attempts by Death Eaters to kidnap her, either by port keys in the mail, trying to sneak in during the night, or even imperiusing the resident of Number Eight, Privet Drive. That had been a crying shame. Especially at the resident in question's funeral. Apparently, the wards also killed. Well there was an unfortunate side-effect of the wards he didn't know about. He supposed he should have been more thorough in researching that particular ward. Oh well. No point crying over spilt milk as the muggles would say.

He tried to distract himself by fiddling with Gryffindor's sword, but having already examined it meticulously about four times already, he soon found his thoughts drifting back to a certain green eyed girl, prophesied to defeat a certain Dark Lord.

He knew that he could have moved her out of there when she was eleven, but he had decided against it, thinking her still too young to properly protect herself. Even after the Chamber fiasco, the deaths of her godfather and (honorary) uncle, the driving off of a hundred plus dementors with a single Patronus charm, and then again after the TriWizard Tournament last year, he had desisted, knowing that the protection would fail the instant she called someplace else home. And as bad as the Dursleys were, they were still human beings. When the Death Eaters got to them, and they certainly would _now, _they would be tortured and killed, while Petunia would be raped, tortured and killed. Not a pretty way to go, even if the Dursleys weren't exactly _pretty._

He sighed. Not that they didn't deserve it. He had set up charms that would notify him of the extent of injuries caused to her, and he had been horrified at first, but then like she did to the beatings, he supposed, he got used to the notifications about her mistreatment, even canceling the notification ward when she was six. Like a person who has experienced a severely traumatic experience, closes themselves off from the outside world, he had similarly closed himself off from the traumatic knowledge of the abuse of an innocent child.

Of course, he did not want them killing the Girl-Who-Lived, and had set up (and left up) wards that would manipulate their minds to ensure they did not beat her hard enough for her injuries to be life-threatening, subtly manipulated Vernon's mind away from thoughts on the lines of murdering, raping, abandoning or selling his niece, (which happened a lot). Sadly, magic that wasn't Dark, could only do so much. And he refused to taint his soul with that foul brand of magic again. Especially after Gellert.

He also knew that for her to be honorable enough to sacrifice herself when the time came, she would _need _to think the world of her friends. He regretted though, that he had had to manipulate her into befriending the Weasley boy of all people as her first friend (hadn't she gone through enough already?), but it was necessary. The Weasleys being a Light family would turn her away from the Dark and preventing her from blindly hating muggles for her abuse, not unlike Tom.

Dumbledore wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. So many manipulations. So many lies. So many things he'd likely regret as he moved on to the next great adventure. But he had no choice. It was for the greater good.

Merlin's balls, was he getting too old for this!

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the gargoyle announcing that Anastasia Potter was on her way up. He waited for the nine seconds he knew it would take the stairs to rotate up to his office, before calling out a "Come in!" before she could knock, and plastered a smile over his face that revealed none of his inner turmoil.

He watched her walk in, head high, her face perfectly smooth, and her eyes clear of all emotion. It reminded him eerily of Tom.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore watched her leave his office, his forehead creased in a worried frown. Anastasia had definitely changed, more so this year than before. He could also sense a veil of magic that hung around her, its aura decidedly dark. It was much too strong for mere exposure to Dark Magic from her stay at Grimmauld Place which could only mean that she had been practicing copious amounts of dark magic. He only hoped that her hatred for the man who murdered her parents would prevent her from going over to the Dark side. He had sensed it even in the Order Headquarters. It was one of the reasons he had reinstated the Dueling Tournament and allowed the use of light to moderate Dark Magic. If she cast Dark Magic, even if to block Dark Spells, his theory would be confirmed, which in turn meant that he would have to keep a closer eye on her. It wouldn't do to have the Girl-who-Lived become the Girl-Who-Turned. He made a mental note to get Mister Weasley and Miss Granger to keep and eye on her. It wouldn't take much to get Mister Weasley to agree; a galleon or two here and there, but Miss Granger would be a bit harder to turn, although he supposed he could use her enthusiasm for obscure magicks, and having more knowledge than the majority, to his benefit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to split the chapter into parts because there still is a <em>LOT <em>of editing and proof reading to be done on the remaining parts and I know you guys are impatient. (At least, I _hope _you are). This is Part Two, and while I originally said it would be in three parts, it was before I ****realized that I had omitted the _entire _freaking Dueling Tournament _completely. _So rewrite in progress, and since I know you guys are impatient, I decided to cut Part Two into two or more parts, for quicker uploads.  
><strong>

**_On that note..._**

**I have decided! The pairing will REMAIN as Tom and Anastasia. Bellatrix will be nothing more than Anastasia's close friend and partner in crime (the equivalent of Hermione to Harry in canon) **- literally**. No threesome whatsoever. The still mysterious 'third person' in the 'love triangle' will simply be an ex-boyfriend of Anastasia's and a close friend (the equivalent of Ron to Harry in canon, except for the ex-boyfriend part…ew). My poll to elect the mysterious third person has been closed. Stay tuned to find out who it is. All will be revealed in one of the next two or three chapters.**

****_On that note..._****

**Vote for who you want paired with Harry in my _next_ fanfic on my _new _poll on my profile….yes, I _do _organize a lot of polls don't I? Maybe I should hold a poll to find out...**

_**On that note...**_

**There may be _NO _updates until after March or April 2015, as I have a series of scholarship exams, entrance exams, and boards one after the other until after mid-March or mid-April 2015 (dates are tentative). _Extremely _sorry my dear readers, but studies cum first…see what I did there? XD**

**_And on that note..._**

****Please review. **Your opinion counts! **Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. It helps me improve my story. ******Flames are more than welcome provided they make valid points. If they do, but your grammar and/or spelling sucks, or if they don't make valid points, they shall be treated with a cold disdain, and summarily ignored. In my opinion, a person incapable of logical criticisms, proper grammar and/or spellings, should _not _tell other people, _especially _authors what to do.**

**** That's all for now folks! ******:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Signing out for now;<strong>_

_**~Apex113**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Written and Completed:<span> 31st August, 2014 at 1137 hours._

_Word Count: 3060 Words._


End file.
